At The Best of Time
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa butuh waktu tiga tahun baginya untuk merasa lelah dengan semua yang ia jalani. [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**At the Best of Time**

_**Disclaimer: **_saya hanya punya _fic-_nya. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**A/N: **__fic _ini dibuat dengan _time-setting _yang berbeda di setiap bagian dan perubahan waktu ditandai dengan simbol pembagi yang biasa saya gunakan. Urutan waktunya adalah: _present, past, present, past, _dan seterusnya

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Mau kemana kau?"

Uzumaki Naruto dengan tenang menepis tangan yang menarik sisi bahunya sebelum kembali melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkram sang pemilik suara. Tanpa berbalik pun ia bisa melihat sorot tajam yang diarahkan sang sahabat padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu memang benar, karena Naruto sendiri masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Mengalami dehidrasi memang membuatnya kesulitan mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Naruto menyadari keadaannya saat ini, tapi itu bukan berarti ia berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar rawat seperti yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menepis sentuhan di tubuhnya, menolehkan kepala dan membalas tatapan sepasang iris coklat milik sang lawan bicara.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada hal buruk terjadi, Shika_. _Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Dan dengan kalimat itu ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar rawat—menulikan diri dari panggilan sosok yang sudah menemaninya dan mengabaikan rasa ringan di setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Bohong kalau Naruto berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat hal ini akan menimpanya, cepat atau lambat. Bohong kalau Naruto berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah mengira hal ini akan ia alami, cepat atau lambat. Bohong kalau Naruto berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan ia hadapi, cepat atau lambat.

Bohong kalau Naruto berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hal terburuk, tapi ia juga berbohong kalau berkata bahwa ia siap menerima hal itu.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kenyataan menyedihkan bahwa hubungan yang sudah ia miliki selama tiga tahun harus berakhir dengan begitu mudah—terlalu mudah, menurut penilaiannya.

Tidak banyak orang yang mempercayai kenyataan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan hanya karena mereka tidak terlihat dekat ketika menghabiskan waktu selama dua tahun di Sekolah Menengah Atas sebagai teman sekelas, tapi juga karena mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ketika mereka bersama di waktu libur semester—satu-satunya waktu yang mereka miliki untuk dihabiskan bersama karena mereka kuliah di universitas yang berlokasi di kota berbeda.

Tidak ada satu pun dari Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, dan sahabatnya yang lain mempercayai kenyataan bahwa sang Uzumaki sudah menerima perasaan sang Uchiha dan memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan mereka. Tidak ada satu pun dari senior-seniornya yang mempercayai keputusan Naruto untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang mempercayainya, tapi Naruto tetap yakin bahwa ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani memenuhi standar untuk menjalani hubungan serius dengannya. Ya, dibalik sikap _easy-going _dan santai yang ia tunjukkan, Naruto memang selalu menginginkan hubungan yang serius.

Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu tentu menyadari sorot menghakimi yang ditujukan padanya ketika ia mengakui hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau sahabat-sahabat dan senior-seniornya hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan memilih seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang kekasih, tapi baginya Uchiha Sasuke **adalah **orang yang tepat.

Mereka mungkin memang bukan pasangan terharmonis ataupun pasangan termanis di luar sana, tapi mereka —menurut Naruto— adalah pasangan yang normal. Tidak berbeda dengan pasangan lain. Naruto menganggap hubungan yang ia jalani bersama kekasihnya adalah hal yang nyata.

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan sebelum pertengkaran besar itu terjadi.

Pertengkaran besar yang membuatnya menyentuh batas kesabaran dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya—sekaligus kesediaan Sasuke untuk benar-benar menyudahi apa yang mereka mulai bersama.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Naruto menghentikan langkah di salah satu _stand _makanan pinggir jalan, duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dan memesan satu porsi dari semua manakan yang ada di menu. Ia tidak menggubris tatapan heran yang dilemparkan sang pelayan, ia juga tidak menggubris obrolan semangat tiga pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada permukaan meja yang sama sekali tidak ditutupi taplak.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Hubungan mereka dimulai dari sebuah percakapan ringan dimana Neji dan Sakura adalah dua orang yang membuat mereka mulai berbincang dan menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Karakter Sasuke yang pendiam ternyata bisa 'dinetralisir' dengan karakter Naruto yang memang _talkative _dan humoris.

Percakapan singkat berubah menjadi percakapan panjang-lebar sekaligus serius. Tatapan ringan berubah menjadi tatapan dengan sorot spesial. Persahabatan berubah menjadi hubungan lain yang lebih khusus dan pribadi.

Naruto tidak tahu kapan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke berubah, karena itu ia sempat menolak permintaan Sasuke agar mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar persahabatan. Butuh waktu satu tahun bagi pemilik rambut _raven _itu untuk menunjukkan dan meyakinkan Naruto bahwa pemuda beriris mata biru itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan butuh pertarungan batin yang kuat bagi Naruto untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada sang Uchiha.

Mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, mengingat mereka sudah diterima dan menjadi mahasiswa di universitas masing-masing saat hubungan mereka dimulai. Berat memang, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menunjukkan keengganan untuk berusaha—walaupun Naruto sering kali menghela napas saat melihat teman-teman sekampusnya bergandengan tangan dengan kekasih mereka.

Naruto tidak berkata bahwa ia menyukai ide _long distance relationship, _tapi ia mau berusaha karena ia sudah cukup melihat kekeras kepalaan Sasuke selama satu tahun demi meyakinkannya. Ia tahu komunikasi adalah hal terpenting dari hubungan mereka, itulah kenapa ponsel selalu ada di genggaman atau di saku pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mereka bicara setiap hari tanpa jeda, baik melalui pesan singkat maupun sambungan telepon, dan bagi Naruto semua itu cukup.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih ketika semua pesanan sudah disajikan di hadapannya. Salah satu cara yang ampuh untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari perasaannya saat ini adalah makan, dan ia berniat melakukan itu sekarang. Tidur adalah cara lain yang juga ampuh untuk membantunya mengalihkan perhatian, tapi ia sudah melakukan itu selama dua hari dan ia tidak mau melakukannya lagi.

Ia meraih sumpit dan mulai menikmati set takoyaki yang terasa hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan suhu udara yang menyelimutinya malam ini. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk meraih taiyaki sebelum menghabiskannya dalam tiga kali gigit. Pandangannya tertuju pada kaleng _beer _yang sebelumnya ia beli di minimarket, tapi ia berniat untuk meneguknya di akhir nanti.

Minum memang bukan hal yang ia sukai, tapi saat ini itu adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membantunya untuk menelam kekecewaan yang ada di tenggorokkannya.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa butuh waktu tiga tahun baginya untuk merasa lelah dengan semua yang ia jalani dengan Sasuke.

Sejak awal ia sudah menebak kalau pemuda berkulit putih itu termasuk orang yang pencemburu dan posesif, itulah kenapa ia selalu berusaha menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi tiap kali kekasihnya memberikan indikasi kalau ia sedang mengalami dua sifat itu.

Pertengkaran adalah hal yang paling wajar terjadi antara sepasang kekasih dan Naruto mengalami cukup banyak pertengkaran dengan sang Uchiha. Lagi, komunikasi adalah poin penting dari sebuah hubungan jarak jauh, dan Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka melalui sambungan telepon. Ia tidak mempedulikan tagihan telepon yang menggunung, ia juga tidak mempedulikan uang tabungan yang harus ia gunakan untuk membayarnya. Selama ia bisa memberikan pengertian dan menjadi kekasih yang baik, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukan itu.

Tapi kesalahpahaman yang terjadi ketika Naruto menjalankan tugasnya saat masa Kuliah Kerja Nyata mungkin adalah titik krusial yang membuatnya menyadari rasa lelah dari semua hal yang mereka jalani.

Naruto mengakui kalau kedekatan yang ia miliki bersama Nara Shikamaru memang tergolong mencurigakan, terlebih hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu bagi sang Uzumaki sebelum menunjukkan Shikamaru sisi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari banyak orang.

Rasa familiar, nyaman dan tenang yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika bersama Shikamaru membuat Naruto tidak ragu untuk menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak bisa dilihat banyak orang. Sisi dimana ia bisa menunjukkan raut sedih, kecewa, frustasi, marah dan emosi negatif lain yang selalu berusaha ia sembunyikan. Sisi dimana ia bisa menunjukkan sifat kekanakan dan kepolosan yang selalu ia simpan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sisi dimana ia bisa merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri, secara utuh, yang tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan di depan umum.

Bukan salah Naruto jika ia merasa Shikamaru adalah salah satu _'missing piece'_ dari dirinya karena semua persamaan yang mereka miliki. Selama ini ia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menginginkannya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria, humoris, tenang, dewasa, bertanggung jawab, dan bisa diandalkan, dan ia tidak perlu memenuhi semua tuntutan itu ketika bersama Shikamaru karena pemuda itu juga selalu dikelilingi orang yang sama seperti orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Mereka bebas menjadi diri mereka sendiri ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di sela-sela kesibukan program yang mereka lakukan di desa dimana mereka ditempatkan, dan Naruto menemukan _'piece of heaven' _setelah dua puluh satu tahun ia hidup saat itu terjadi.

Kecemburuan yang —menurut Naruto— tidak bisa dimengerti dari Sasuke membuatnya merasa _deja vu. _Kedekatan yang dimilikinya dan Shikamaru memang menuai banyak kecurigaan dari anggota tim yang lain dan tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang peduli dengan itu, tapi Naruto berusaha keras untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Ia berusaha menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak bisa menjauh dari Shikamaru; rasa lega yang menyelimutinya ketika mereka mengobrol, kepuasannya karena ia bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada sang Nara, dan kebergantungannya kepada mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang itu.

Naruto tentu menyadari kecemburuan Sasuke. Ia juga menyadari kekecewaan Sasuke karena ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada Shikamaru. Naruto menyadari kegelisahan Sasuke, ketakutan Sasuke kalau-kalau ia lebih memilih Shikamaru daripada dirinya, tapi Naruto tentu tidak sebodoh itu.

Shikamaru memang salah satu _'missing piece' _yang menyediakan _'piece of heaven' _untuknya, tapi **hanya sebatas itu**. Naruto tidak merasakan kegugupan yang selalu ia rasakan ketika bersama Sasuke. Naruto tidak merasakan deguban jantung tak beraturan yang selalu ia rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Naruto tidak merasakan hal spesial apapun seperti yang ia rasakan ketika menatap sepasang iris oniks milik kekasihnya. Jika hanya ia bisa menunjukkan semua sisi lainnya di hadapan Shikamaru, ia bisa menjadi apapun yang ia inginkan di hadapan Sasuke.

Lagipula Shikamaru sudah memiliki Sabaku no Temari sebagai penyempurna hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Naruto mendorong dua piring yang sudah kosong. Masih ada dua piring berisi beberapa nikuman dan yakitori yang belum habis, tapi ia sudah merasa tidak memiliki niat untuk menyantapnya.

Jika sahabat-sahabatnya melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, Naruto yakin mereka pasti menyadari seberapa besar kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak suka menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, itulah kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu tanpa dampingan sahabat-sahabat dan kakak-kakaknya selama tiga bulan terakhir. Walaupun suatu saat mereka pasti menyadari alasannya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sasuke, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi sekarang. Ia belum mau menceritakan apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua karena ia belum ingin melihat kemarahan dan mendengar ucapan negatif dari mereka mengenai mantan kekasihnya.

Naruto masih ingin melindungi Sasuke selama yang ia bisa.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Jemari berkulit tan milik sang Uzumaki terlihat menggenggam ponsel di tangannya dengan erat. Naruto bersyukur karena kursi di sebelahnya kosong, karena ia tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dari orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum bis yang ia tumpangi sampai ke kota asalnya, dan ia masih punya waktu dua setengah jam sebelum ia berhadapan dengan ibunya. Dengan waktu sesingkat itu Naruto berusaha keras untuk menelan semua kekecewaan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Matanya sekali lagi membaca dua pesan singkat yang masih terpampang di layar _gadget_-nya, berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau apa yang sedang berusaha ia cerna adalah sebuah kenyataan.

_'I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt you because you thought I cheated on you. You keep everything to yourself and I can't understand why you did it. I'm sorry for hurting you these three years. I'm sorry I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry that I give up.'_

_'don't blame yourself, I feel that all of this is my fault... you just try to give an act, but I give a bad reaction. I'm much too late to realize. Not much to say, but I would say my sorry for being treat you like this... and sorry for being a jerk for this three years...'_

Naruto melepaskan tawa sinis karena ternyata tidak ada yang bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan ia sejujurnya berharap Sasuke akan menopangnya, tapi ternyata kekasihnya itu juga sudah merasakan kelelahan yang sama.

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat poselnya, putra Uzumaki Kushina itu melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela sembari berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

_ Tiga tahun._

Naruto membiarkan bagian belakang kepalanya bersandar ke punggung kursi, sedikit mendongak dan memejamkan mata.

_Tiga tahun._

Dan sebuah senyum pahit terulas di wajah sang Uzumaki ketika sebutir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Naruto menatap tangannya yang menggantung di udara tanpa kaleng _beer _yang akan ia teguk. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya dengan bahu naik-turun karena napas yang memburu. Sepasang mata beriris biru miliknya membulat, sementara ia mempertanyakan kemungkinan kalau dirinya sudah mabuk sebelum satu tetes pun _beer_ mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? _You have a low alcohol tolerance, you dumbass!"_

Sebuah anggukkan ditunjukkan si pemuda pirang. Bukan karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya memang sudah gila, tapi karena ia membenarkan pemikirannya bahwa ia **memang **sudah mabuk. Tidak mungkin matanya menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas ada di kota lain jika ia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, kan?

Helaan napas yang sampai ke telinganya membuat Naruto mengerjap sebelum kedua matanya kembali membulat saat otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang— kenapa kau—" Naruto tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Tidak ketika ia sedang merasa bingung dan terkejut seperti ini.

Ia hanya bisa menatap sosok sang mantan kekasih yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak terbaca. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa muncul di hadapannya? Kenapa—

_"I'm sorry for being a jerk."_

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan tawa pahit yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia membuang pandangan dari tatapan lawan bicaranya dan secara refleks menarik tangan ketika sebuah sentuhan mendarat di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya setelah keheningan bertahan selama beberapa menit.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengamati piring-piring yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Ia juga melihat kaleng _beer_ miliknya diletakkan tak jauh dari tangan sang Uchiha, membuat ia kesulitan untuk meneguk minumannya.

"Kita harus bicara."

_Bicara?_ Naruto mendengus sinis. Setelah tiga bulan Sasuke baru mau bicara? Si pemuda pirang menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengangkat tangan, membayar semua pesanannya ketika pelayan datang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meninggalkan kedai setelah sebelumnya merebut kaleng minuman miliknya dari atas meja.

Naruto sudah berhenti menunggu Sasuke setelah satu bulan ia menerima pesan singkat dari pemuda itu. Ia sudah berhenti menunggu adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu untuk menyadari kesalahannya menyetujui perkataan emosional yang ia lontarkan setelah dua bulan berlalu. Ia sudah berhenti menunggu putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu untuk datang menemuinya, mencegah hubungan mereka berakhir sekaligus mempertahankan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tiga bulan yang lalu Naruto memang masih menunggu, tapi saat ini ia sudah tidak mau memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengan pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

"Lepaskan aku," Naruto menarik tangannya yang ditarik dengan cukup kasar oleh Sasuke yang ternyata mengikutinya. Ia yakin _beer _yang beberapa saat lalu ia habiskan sudah mulai bekerja karena tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan.

Dengan langkah cepat sang Uzumaki melangkah menuju bangunan asrama tempatnya tinggal yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari _stand _makanan yang sempat ia kunjungi. Naruto tahu pasti kalau ia pasti tidak akan bisa mempertahankan kesadaran jika ia mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol, itulah kenapa ia memilih tempat yang dekat dengan kediamannya.

Naruto berusaha keras mendorong pintu kamar, menolak paksaan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam tempat yang ia tinggali selama menuntut ilmu di universitas. Keadaan tubuh yang memang belum sembuh benar dan pengaruh alkohol membuatnya harus mengakui kekalahan, namun sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh akibat dorongan paksa Sasuke, si pemuda berkulit pucat sudah lebih dulu membawa tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Menyadari kalau ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Sasuke, Naruto memilih untuk membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi-sisi tubuh, sementara kepalanya bersandar di sisi bahu sang Uchiha. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pelukan pertama mereka akan terjadi setelah mereka tidak lagi berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke memang bukan orang yang menyukai kedekatan fisik dan sejujurnya Naruto juga tidak begitu menyukai hal itu. Hanya saja, setelah mereka menjalin hubungan khusus, Naruto tidak bisa berkata kalau ia tidak mengharapkan perlakuan spesial dari kekasihnya. Jangankan berpelukan, ia bahkan tidak pernah ingat kapan Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Kenyataan itu membuat sebutir air mata mengalir dari sudut mata sang Uzumaki.

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dariku, itulah kenapa aku menyetujui idemu mengakhiri semuanya."

Naruto melepaskan tawa sinis. Perkataan yang baru saja sampai ke telinganya memang tipikal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lebih baik dari mantan kekasih ataupun dari lelaki lain yang mendekatimu, itulah kenapa aku memilih untuk mundur."

Benar-benar tipikal Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan anggapan orang mengenai Sasuke, mahasiswa jurusan IT itu memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang cukup rendah di saat-saat tertentu—terutama ketika ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ada orang-orang yang tertarik kepada (mantan) kekasihnya. Dibalik sikap tenang yang malah terkesan tidak acuh itu, Uchiha Sasuke seringkali diserang perasaan tidak tenang.

Lagi, Naruto tentu menyadari sifat negatif yang dimiliki Sasuke ini, itulah kenapa ia selalu berusaha meyakinkan sang Uchiha mengenai perasaannya—mengenai hubungan mereka. Ia bukan orang yang mudah menyatakan perasaan cinta, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan kata itu kepada sosok yang masih melingkarkan kedua lengan di tubuhnya.

_"I'm sorry for being a jerk and let you go. I'm sorry for being insensitive towards your feeling and let my ego win. I'm sorry I failed to catch you fall that time. I'm sorry but I love you."_

Naruto memang sudah berhenti menunggu, tapi menyadari bahwa semua hal yang selama ini ingin ia dengar meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya melakukan hal yang sejak tadi ia tahan—membalas pelukan sang Uchiha. Semua air mata yang selalu ia tahan selama tiga bulan terakhir pun kini membasahi bahu Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**p.s: **__If only you did what Sasuke did, maybe we won't have to take two separate ways._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **_Oke, oke, saya tahu kalau judul dan isi cerita tidak selaras, tapi saya terlanjur menyukai frasa itu *cuek* Tanpa saya tulis pun bagian akhir dari _fic _ini sudah bisa ditebak kan? :D Dan dari _p.s_ di atas, saya yakin _reader _bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, kkk~ _So, will you leave your love (red: review) to console me? _^^


End file.
